Sins
by DragonWraith
Summary: Cowritten with SilverDragon. 16-year-old Aragorn makes his first kill...and is accused of murder. How far is his adopted family willing to go to save him?


**Title: **Sins****

**Authors: **DragonWraith and SilverDragon****

**Summary: **16-year-old Aragorn makes his first kill...and is accused of murder.  How far is his adopted family willing to go to save him?****

**Notes: **We ask that people kindly forgive any and all mistakes they find in this.  Both of us are relatively new to the world Tolkien created and it's going to take quite awhile to discover everything he created.  Secondly, we realize Aragorn's mother is still alive, but for purposes of this story, Aragorn's mother is dead.  Also, we know the dwarves and elves strongly...despise one another, but for purposes of this story, a tentative friendship exists between the House of Elrond and the House of Durin.****

===

**Chapter I**

===

"I've heard this lecture before," Aragorn protested feebly.  "Father, I'm not a child anymore.  I'm sixteen and I know perfectly well how to take care of myself.  A journey in the wild will not break me."

Lord Elrond smiled fondly at the boy he had come to think of as his son.  "Even Elrohir would do good to hear this," he said gently.  "Hunts these times of year are dangerous.  Some human hunters are fast to shoot and slow to check to see if their target be a human or deer."

"I'm not a neophyte," Aragorn said, raising his chin.  "I was last year, but not anymore."

"We'll protect him the entire time," Elladan said earnestly.

Aragorn glared at the elf.  "I do not need your protection – ow!" he cried out involuntarily when Elrohir kicked him under the table.  "I mean, you see, Father?  I'll be perfectly safe with Elladan and Elrohir around."

Elrond suppressed a smile.  "All right, I will spare the lecture for today, but please, be careful, Estel.  It would not look good if you had to be carried back again."

"The first time wasn't really my fault," Aragorn said.  "I tripped."

"You didn't _just_ trip," Elladan said, "You fell over a waterfall."

"Thank you, Elladan," Aragorn said, reddening.  "For once, could you please not remember every little mistake?" 

"No can do," Elladan said good-naturedly.

Aragorn groaned softly.  "This year, I will watch you make a mistake."

"I have not made a mistake in years, brother mine," Elladan said.

"There was that time you – " Elrohir started.

"Quiet, Elrohir," Elladan said, an infuriating smile on his face.  "Unless you want Estel to hear about the time _you_ – "

"Point taken," Elrohir said sententiously, holding a hand up.  "Peace, Elladan.  Ere - " he shot a wary look at Lord Elrond.  Elladan nodded quickly and moved to grab Aragorn's arm.

"What?  I want to know," Aragorn said, but before he could utter another word, he was roughly dragged out the door.

***

"For the love of the Valar, Elladan, Father now suspects – "

"Father always suspects something is up."

"He has every right to," Aragorn said.  "You two obviously did something."

"Are you accusing us of lying?" Elrohir smiled.  "I for one, durstn't lie to Father."

Aragorn coughed.  "I wish I could believe you, really, I do."

"Ah, so you are now capable of deceit."  Elladan turned an accusing look on his twin.  "You've corrupted Estel."

"Hardly," Elrohir said.  "Though if I did, it was most likely a mischance."

"Mischance!" Elladan snorted.  "You – "

"Do you hear something?" Elrohir broke in abruptly, his dark eyes troubled.  

Elladan paused and listened.  "No."

"Exactly.  It is too quiet.  The calm before a storm."

Aragorn's hand edged closer to his sword and Elrohir's grip on his bow tightened surreptitiously.  "Be vigil, Estel," he warned.

Aragorn suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that the situation did not call for it.  "I know," he said instead.  His dark eyes roamed the shrubbery around them.  "I don't see anything."

"That does not mean something is not there," Elladan said.  He was low to the ground, long knives in hand.

"A hunter?" Elrohir questioned, his lips barely moving.

"Stay behind Elrohir," Elladan ordered abruptly.  "Stay out of the way, Estel."

"Of what?" 

"I see it," Elrohir said.

"_What?_" Aragon said, frustrated at the elves' keener sight.  "What do you see?"

"Band of Orcs.  Fifteen strong." 

"Look yonder," Elrohir said.  "Dwarves."  The disgust in his voice was palpable.  "They are planning an assault on the Orcs."

"Best if we take the South passage, then," Elladan said.

"Why are they fighting?" Aragorn asked as he struggled to keep up with their fast pace.  "I thought the war was over."

"Hatred remains, Estel.  Hatred can outlive any war," Elladan said.  He cleared a pile of foliage with a flying leap and landed nimbly on the other side before reaching back to help his human brother.

"I can make it," Aragorn said.  He took a few steps back and leaped, but he had miscalculated his timing and rather than clearing the foliage, he slammed directly into it.  The air exploded viciously from his lungs as he fell backwards.

"Estel!" Elladan shouted.

"Peace, brother.  He took a knock to the head," Elrohir said.  He reached and scooped Aragorn in his arms.  "Once you get your breath back, then you can protest this," he said and then made the leap.  He continued running immediately, occasionally glancing back over his shoulder to ensure they were not being followed.

Aragorn shifted in Elrohir's arms, disoriented.  "Where – where – "

"We're fleeing, lest we be in the middle of a battle," Elrohir explained succinctly.  "You tripped."  He smiled.  "Again."

Aragorn glared at him.  "I am sure one of you tripped me."

"Argue later," Elladan said abruptly.  He drew to a stop, his brow knitted in concern; his bow was out once more, with an arrow notched.  Aragorn noted it with concern.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I think," Elladan said, "We are caught in the middle of a battle, despite our attempt to avoid it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Estel, look," Elrohir said.  "Behind us."

"Orcs," Aragorn said.   "The same band we saw earlier!"

"And before us."

"Dwarves," Aragorn realized.  "Marching towards the Orcs."

"With us in the crossfire," Elladan groaned.  "And closing in fast."

***

"Attack!" a dwarf general shouted from somewhere to their right.

"_Hado in phlilin!_" came the slurred Orc response from their left.  

"Elrohir!" Elladan warned.

"Stay down, Estel!" Elrohir said, throwing Aragorn to the ground none too gently just as an arrow hissed past his ear.  Elrohir flattened himself against the terrain, as dwarves charged the clearing, axes swinging.  In answer, the Orcs came forward, screaming in their tongue.  

Elladan shot off three arrows before he was swept off his feet.  Elrohir cried out desperately, grabbling for his brother, twin blades flashing with deadly accuracy into Orc flesh.  Quickly, Aragorn slipped out from under Elrohir's arm, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Estel!" Elrohir shouted, his voice barely audible over the cries of the dwarves.  Aragorn leapt up and cleaved with his blade, connecting firmly with dwarf armor.  The dwarf bellowed in agony and twisted to grab the young ranger.  Aragorn parried the strokes of the enemy blade.

Screaming in rage, the stout dwarf charged at him, wildly throwing down blows left and right.  Sweat gleaned on the human's face as he evaded, dodging to one side.  The axe slammed on the ground next to him, sinking deeply in the ground.  Taking advantage of the moment, Aragorn came up and around, sinking the blade firmly into the dwarf's back.  The dwarf crumpled.

Aragorn gave a start, nearly dropping his sword at the shock of it.  That dwarf was the first creature he had ever killed.  

"Do not falter, Estel!  Behind you!" Elrohir called out.  The young elf nimbly dodged Orc arrows, his body like liquid as he slipped through the attacks, struggling to reach Aragorn's side.  Behind him, Elladan, with blood pouring from his left eye, was firing off arrows with deadly accuracy.

Aragorn's hesitation had already cost him.  An Orc arrow sank deeply into his right thigh.  Crying with pain, Aragorn whirled, sword coming up to deflect another arrow.  But his right leg buckled under him and his movements were clumsy.  The Orc violently backhanded him and Aragorn fell, unable to support his own weight.  Dazed, he looked up at the Orc, at the rotting teeth of the smile.

"Your life ends, human," the Orc snarled out, through barely comprehendible words.

"Nay!" Elrohir sank his ebony knives into the Orc's back.  With a startled expression on his face, the Orc twisted around to look at Elrohir before his eyes rolled back into his head.  Gently, Elrohir dropped him to the ground and extended a hand towards Aragorn.  "The battle ends.  We must fly from here."

"I think not, elf!"

Elrohir whirled and glared at the dwarf who had dared to challenge him.  "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am Jasul, son of Jathsar, from the House of Durin."

Elrohir nodded curtly.  "Well, then, nicely met, Jasul, son of Jathsar.  My companions and I are on a hunting expedition.  We shall be out of your way."

Jasul pointed his axe at Elrohir.  "Answers, first."

"To what?" Elladan came up, glowering at the dwarf.  He had one hand over his bleeding eye and was quite a sight, with bruises over his youthful face and dried blood matted in his fine hair.  "I am not in the mood of talking, master dwarf."

"Answers to why you came.  To why you fought."

"We were caught in the middle of your battle," Elrohir said, "Cordial dwarf, recall we fought against the Orcs and not did not draw against your people."

Jasul glared daggers at Aragorn.  "He did."

"He is human, and young," Elladan said, "He did not mean to.  Forgo his err."

"I shall not!" Jasul roared.  He gestured and three fellow dwarfs came to his side, weapons at the ready.  Elrohir tensed, his arms loose and livid, ready to draw an arrow if need be.

"We do not want to start a battle, master dwarf.  Your people and ours are friends.  But if you touch him, we will not hesitate.  Heed my warning," Elladan spoke, his voice soft yet taut.  He allowed one hand to settle on his bow.  "Both of us have injuries that need tending and a fight will only worsen matters.  The Orcs could return and we cannot afford such disputes."

"There need be no fight," Jasul said, "Hand over the human and we shall leave happy."

"I defy you, master Jasul."  Elladan stared at him harshly.  Elrohir's grip tightened on Aragorn's arm.  

Jasul shook his head in regret.  "Then the friendship of the House of Durin and yours ends here," he said.  "Get that human.  He will pay for his sin."

**tbc**

**Please review?  *grins***


End file.
